memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mchenry
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Jaz talk 20:41, 18 June 2006 (UTC) Novel Characters Thank you for adding some character lists to our novel pages, this is certainly an areas we need assistance in. I would ask, however, that you read over Memory Alpha:Manual of Style to make sure your lists confrom to ours. The code for character lists usually look like this: ;Jean-Luc Picard : of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] ;John Doe : Some guy in this book When saved, this will appear as: ;Jean-Luc Picard : of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] ;John Doe : Some guy in this book I hope this helps. -- Jaz talk 21:07, 19 June 2006 (UTC) edit frequency Hi! I noticed you've been improving some of the novels articles -- this is great. However, the bureaucrats of this board might prefer if you didn't edit the article so many times close together. It takes up a lot of space in the database if you make extra edits. Instead of adding names one at a time, and then saving after each, if you added all of your info and then saved once it would be a lot less stressful on the database.. just letting you know. -- Captain M.K.B. 13:39, 8 July 2006 (UTC)